Fallen Angel
by lucasgirl
Summary: After finding out Edward cheated on her bella takes a downward spiral. Completely changing her morals. She rebels to the point she is forced to transfer schools. To a school that will change everything. Pleaswe R&R i dont own any charaters! please comment
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cuts & Secrets

I slide the razor down my left wrist watching as the thin line for blood started to appear. I feel complete, I feel so what's the word... Whole ever time this date rolls around or even when I felt the need, I did this. It started the night he left, the night he broke me in too a million tiny pieces and told me there's someone else and he's not coming back the sad thing is this time

I believed him.

_**Flashback**_

" _**To the day it happened."**_

_**One year before**_

I hurried as I got everything ready for school making sure I hadn't forgotten a thing. I hated when I needed a pen and always forgot to grab one as I was heading out the door.

I hear the knock, "Too late I thought he's here!" I ran down the hall and down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me and ripped the door open. There he was my angel my soul mate the reason I was breathing.

He gave me his casual side grin as I held myself to him taking in his wonderful smell... I could never stop smelling him.

"Ready to go Bella, Sure you haven't forgotten anythingggg? He smiled at his own joke he knew I always forgot "something"

"Nope", I replied Not yet anyways come on lets get to the car it's starting to rain!

I rain to his Volvo and got in as soon as I did a new and weird smell flooded my nose. I couldn't put my finger on it but it wasn't something I'd never smelt before.

Edward entered soon after

"What's that smell babes?" I said

What you mean? He looked rather taken back at this question it was rather odd for him to react to such a pointless question but I let it slide.

Oh I don't know how to place it, or describe has anyone been in you're car other then me and you.

He looked sideways at me as we drove

"Oh well I don't know….maybe I left something in here I'm not sure. He stumbled, it's not important anyways right?

This was really worrying me why was he so jumpy over a smell…

Yea yea..Guess not. I replied

For the remained of the drive which wasn't a long one I looked out the window and tried to put my finger on what he was with him.. Whatever it was that was in his car he didn't expect me to smell or comment on it.

"Here we are." Edward finally chipped I'd never heard him be more excited about school. I slowly stepped out the car and looked around Alice was a few cars down. I waved she waved back and came over.

Hey Bella, what's kicking?

Hey Alice I replied oh nothing really just got here excited about school? I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes best 100 years of my life." She winked

Alice and I headed in the direction of our first class, which we had together. We were half way there when I looked back and realized Edward had gotten back into his car. I to make a bee line to his car but Alice stopped me.

"Its ok I think he's just thinking he'll be fine."

"Hey no", I tugged at the arm she held "I want to talk to him something's not right." I whispered back.

We can talk about it in class come onnn. She whispered back as she finally pulled me with her into our classroom.

We didn't sit far apart so talking was easy but not while Mr. Jerry was talking about the human body god how I hated Health class, so instead I ripped out a piece of my notebook paper and reached into my book back for a pen. I searched and looked. "Fuck! I forgot my damn pen! Why it always that's fucking pen!?"

Alice laughed as she handed me her bright green one "something never change." She giggled.

I shot her a pretend glare then turned to write her the note.

_Ok Alice seriously I'm worried about him ever since this morning after we got into his car he's been so idk jumpy I guess_.

I passed her the note it wasn't long before he replied.

**What happened in the car did you guys fight?**

_No, it was over something so stupid I don't wanna believe he's acting the way he is because of it._

**Tell me**

_When I got into the car I smelt something, it was such a weird smell. I told him once he got into the car and ever since then he's been so different almost like he's hiding something or at least trying to cover something up._

I handed the note to her again and watched her expression as I saw her eyes move over the words. That's when I saw it, her expression changed to complete dread and unhappiness. It was gone so fast when she lifted her eyes to see me that I was taken back then she smiled a little and wrote back.

**Lol you're soooo over reacting! Don't worry babes! It's nothing.**

I folded the note after reading that there was no hiding it now something "was wrong" and I had caught on it wasn't just Edward that was worried it was all of them. Someone or something had been in that car and I was going to find out.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry kiddy's that chapter was MUCH longer then I ever expected it too be. I'll have to get to the good part in the next chapter don't worry it'll be fantastic, I hope anywaysD**

**please read and review and tell me how you're liking it or how you're liking the beginning! I really love reviews so please please PLEASE give me some XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I don't have the next chapter up yet / I know I promised but I've had a late night at work 6pm to 11pm and it's just not ready for posting yet!!!. It will be up tomorrow for sure I promise.

Thank you all so much for the reviews really, I love you guys! Please continue sending me them just added to my motivation he he alright well hopefully I'll get a few more reviews on how everyone is liking it and yea alright well feel free to message me whenever thank you for being patient

Lucasgirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**The Truth Comes Out**

Thing's didn't get much better after Health class, after Alice left the room I started in the direction of Edward's car. We needed to talk and soon. I was going to find out what was wrong and that was the end of it. As I approached his car I saw he was no longer in it. "Hm, maybe Alice was right... Maybe it's just something he's going through, Regardless I filled open my cell phone Edward had given my last Christmas and sent him a text.

_Edward I'm by you're car we need to talk, can you meet me?_

_-Bella_

I closed my cell and stood around for about three minutes "He's not even going to show up I thought." Suddenly then I feel the buzzing of my cell phone in my pocket it was Edward of course. I filled it open to read.

"**Sorry I must have missed you, I can't you right now I'm a little busy and I have a lot on my mind … I'll explain later... Can I come over tonight?**

"God what's wrong with him", I thought. I was starting to feel sick something was so bad and wrong. First the smell then Edward avoiding me and even now I knew Alice, Alice of all people my best friend was even trying to pull a fast one on me.

"_Yes my house tonight come around 11, I love you._

_-Bella"_

After that I never got a reply and I didn't see any of the Cullen's for the rest of the day.

_**Few hours pass**_

"What's a completely shitting ass day I thought!" thankfully the bell was about to ring I reached over my desk to get my book bag when I saw Mike starring at me.

"Hey Bella, you are okay you look really down and distracted."

"Aw", I thought he really did look sincere. But Mike was the last person I was going to tell what was the matter. There weren't a lot of people I could trust anymore. Only the Cullen's and another boy... but I wasn't going to let me think about Jacob now it was just too painful.

"Oh don't worry Mike I just have a shit full of homework today and one hell of a headache." I smiled weakly hoping my horrible lying would do the trick.

Thankfully it did.

"OH I'm sorry probably me talking up a storm isn't helping much huh lol alright well I'll chat with you later when you're feeling better and I hope the homework isn't too over whelming, bye Bella

I watched him as he stood up and went to chat with another girl. "Wow I guess I'm a better liar then I thought or he's just really thick."

I starred off a little until the bell sounded everyone jumped up and ran for the door, I wasn't one of them. The last place I wanted to go now was home, With Edward's weird behavior and his sudden need to come over and talk just made me think the worst.

No matter what I thought though I did need to go home, I walked out my French room and heading in the direction of the parking lot. I tried to scan my eyes around the hallways just hoping to see a little bit of him but wherever I looked he was never there. When I got to my car I just felt like crying.

I was about the put my keys into the ignition when I saw a little note by my gas Gage. Quickly I reached for it and opened it.

**Bella, I'm so sorry. I cut school today after you're text I just needed to get out and do some hunting, I'm not alone so don't worry about me. I'll be at you're house at 11 on the dot.**

**-Edward**

I couldn't hold it any longer I threw open my car door and threw up. I heard many sounds of "Ew!" and "Gross". But I didn't care. Suddenly it hit me, "he's going to go away!."

I started to cry but I made myself wipe the anger tears away I couldn't break down like this. Nothing dangerous had happened for months! As I slowly started my car it all started making sense to me now with Alice acting weird also maybe she saw something happening and Edward didn't want me to be put in danger again.

God it had to be that, I was praying it was that. I

Could make him stay he wasn't going to leave me again. I know he cared too much and if I begged I knew he would.

With all this thinking I hardly noticed I was less then 2 minutes away from my house, weird though I didn't even remember driving.

As I stopped the car and put it into park I grabbed the note from Edward and stuffed it in my back pocket and then got out of the car. I didn't even bother locking it, who would steal my car, really? LOL

I walked the path to my front door and opened it took of my shoes and called for Charlie normally he was home around this hour. I looked around until I saw a note on the table.

_Bella, I went to Seattle with Billy he needed more fishing supplies and since we have such a low supple in Forks we thought we'd make a fast trip. I won't be home until at least two or three in the morning since it's a long drive home so don't wait up for me. Call me if you need me though_

_Dad_

Wow I thought they really like fishing a bit too much. Oh well what should I do now I thought. After fixing myself something to eat I finally decided to read a book I had picked up from school I headed in the direction of my room and settled down to read it. The next thing I know Edward is above me. I jump back and scream.

"Hey! It's ok wow sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" he shouted over my screams.

I finally stopped and looked at him and then at the clock 11:00 I read. "Jesus have I really slept that long? I asked mostly to myself.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled a little but it didn't look right. I started, Edward we really do need to talk.

"I know we do, let me start first—i.."

No no I interrupted him , I wanted to let him know that I loved him and him putting me in danger wasn't worth leaving again.

"Edward" I started. I looked up at him "you know I love you right? " He sighed a little "of course I do but Bella really I think I should start... There are things you need to know... That stopped me in my tracks what did I need to know... "Ok fine you start I don't see what the big deal with me starting Is though."

He looked at me and suddenly his reaction got cold almost mean. He started to pace a little before he plainly just said the words I never expected him to say.

"Bella it's over."

I just stared at him I couldn't' do anything else .. this was a bad dream this wasn't happening to me1 He loved he… he said he did! When he came back from Italy he said it!!! "I don't believe you I finally screamed! You love me! You said when you came back you would never leave me. I don't believe you Edward! Why are you doing this!

As I looked up at him he didn't even could sad that it was over. "Bella I believe me when I say this but I really am sorry but things change... People change.

"I DON'T CHANGE I LOVE YOU WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED!" I was losing it I could feel it.

He sat on my bed then not close to me but he sat down. "Let me explain. He started slowly not even looking it me, He couldn't even look at me. Tears started to collect in my eyes." Bella I don't want to… but I need to you fully understand everything before I leave. I don't want to hurt you more then I have these last two years.

You hav...I started

"No! Listen to me." He was starting to lose his patience that much was for sure.

"I did love you Bella, I really did but there are things that happened in Italy when I left you. I met knew people one that I really got close too was this other vampire named Anna.

This isn't happening oh please don't let this happen I thought over and over.

I got really close to her Bella… he continued. I never thought I'd see the day again where I'd fall in love again but it happened. He looked over me smiling a little to himself.

I just looked at him, hating him now.

"You bastard!" I screamed!

I waiting for you!! I dumped Jacob for you!!! I went threw FUCKING hell for you and now you're telling me you're finished with me for some GIRL no some VAMPIRE BITCH! I couldn't stop I was on fire from all the rage.

I wanted to hit him I wanted to hurt me part of me wanted to kill him.

He stared at me now eyes black "Don't call her a bitch Bella, she's everything you never could be for you and I'm happy, why can't you be happy for me?! He shouted back.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME.?" I SCREAMED BE HAPPY FOR YOU HOW CAN I BE HAPPY FOR YOU!

Just forget it Bella really I just wanted to tell you it's over and good bye he went to get up but I caught him by the arm.

Edward please I whispered… "I don't understand why now if you loved her why did you even act like you loved me?" Because she wouldn't have me at the time Bella I'm only breaking it off now because she came back a week ago she found me. That was the smell you smelt in the car she was in there with me. It took me by surprise that you smelt it. But then I guess it's for the best you did cause now we can both move on.

"What am I really this easy to get over Edward?" I started again.

He looked me straight in the eyes and simply said "Yes"

"Just ask me one more thing Edward." I asked. Did Alice know?

They all know Bella he replied and they completely support me, you think they cared or something? Ha they all saw you as my little pet nothing more.

"I hate you". I whispered.

I know but that is no longer important to me Bella

I have Anna now and she's all I need all I'll never need and I'm glad I found her so I can stop wasting my time with a Pathetic human". He looked me over one last time before He spoke his last few words that haunted me to this very day. "I never loved you Bella and you where a fool you ever believe I did Goodbye oh and be careful not to die. He smiled and disappeared.

Disappeared out of my life, out of my world leaving me in pieces.

**Ending of Flashback**


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel

Chapter Four

**Darkness Falls**

After I was done with thinking about the past, I wiped off the dried blood of my wrists and ran them under the hot water, it hurt a little but sometimes pain was good. It had been a year since that night and a lot had changed. Edward kept his promise he hadn't come back and I was grateful, I hated the bastard.

Trying not to think about him too much I hopped off the bathroom sink and proceeded to my bedroom. Locking the door I took a cigarette and a litter from my black hoodie pocket and lit it up. I inhaled the smoke and closed my eyes. I'd taken up smoking for a few months now, I enjoyed it. When I first started I was worried about Charlie finding out but these days. I had gotten more sly, opening my windows wide when I did and let my fan blow the rest of smoke out the windows and of course spraying a lot of air fresher. It worked wonders and he never caught on but Charlie and I relationship had done downhill extremely in more ways then one, I felt like he had completely given up on me. I couldn't blame him though I had turned into a completely different person and not the kind you'd want your own children hanging around with, that was for sure.

I had cut my hair; my long brown locks where long gone and was now short and layered with a lot of highlight. I wore a lot of black eyeliner and dark eye shadow and I also now had a fetish for piercing. One I had was in my nose which I loved and my belly button. Not too over board but effort for Charlie to bring up the topic of seeking "help". I didn't disagree I attended everything shrink meeting, every consoler appointment every bloody teen talk group. Nothing changed and after a few months Charlie accepted that the old Bella was gone.

After getting to the bottom of my cigarette I put it out and reached for my house phone, my cell phone had been lost a few months back to a sad dishwashing accident…

I punch in the number of a kid I hang with on a normal regular basis; I couldn't go as far to call her my friend because she wasn't. We hardly talked about ourselves which worked for both of us. I didn't want to talk about my past and neither did she.  
All I knew is that she moved from Indiana a few months ago because of her parent's recent divorce. She had been in jail at least two times on accounts of being caught with drugs and drunk driving, yes those are the kind of people I hung with theses days.

As the phone rang I waited for her to pick up

"Hey Bitch, What's up?" she finally answered.

"Nothing much Whore, I replied. "Just finished smoking my last cig, now I'm all out." Can you bring me a few packs tomorrow at school?"

"Yea no prob babe so what's going on?

"No Shit" I replied. "Just hanging out extremely bored you?"

Oh ha-ha just got back from Steven's you know shagged got high and then drove home, it was pretty wild. She laughed over the phone.

I didn't think the pot had completely left her system yet. "Ah man sounds like fun shit." I finally replied.

"You know it, ah well I got to go I'm tired as fuck you wanna skip 1st period tomorrow? I really don't feel like listening to Mr. Yates."

"Yeah yea…I slowly replied. Well no I can't I got called down yesterday for it and another skipped first period and there going to call Charlie and I don't need that so how about after lunch? I'll just say I threw up or something."

"Right on then I'll wait until then too, talk to ya later Bella."

"C ya Nicole."

I hung up and placed the phone on my bed and started thinking again. Mostly about the changes I had made since that day, I still remember it so clearly after he left. I remembered crying for hours until finally Charlie came home. After I locked him out, I threw everything he had ever given me away. Hint the "Dishwashing accident." I didn't feel any need to hold on to anything unlike last time he left I was glad he had. After I had thrown everything out I called Alice and left the most hateful voice message I think I'll ever have the pleasure of saying. I still hope it stays with her for entirety, the stupid bitch. It was only shortly after that, that I changed completely dropped all the people I use to hang with. I then started throwing away every happy memory I didn't want to remember the "old Bella", his Bella. I was done with that chapter of my life I needed a fresh start. I had thrown away all my classic books I used to read. Every bloody pen or pencil I used to pack when I got ready for school. Everything from a birthday present from friends, to clothes I use to wear all, of it gone destroyed. The only thing I couldn't bare to throw away was what Jacob had gotten for me a long time ago. A little Blue bracelet that he had hang made himself, completely on random. I loved that thing and even though we hadn't talked in damn over a year almost. I couldn't part with it I guess somewhere deep down under all my hurt and pain I wanted him back.

Wanted him back in a big ol bad way but I couldn't see that happened… not now anyways. I was mess and I don't think anyone would want to deal with me. I had tried to fix the damage between us though but I could never get the courage to follow it completely through. I know he knew Edward and I had broken up because the vampires had moved on shortly after the break up. It was just complicated I had dumped him when he did so much for me. I was a royal bitch to him and I deserved what I got in the end.

I heard the front door open and knew it was Charlie, I upped off the bed at lightening speed and grabbed the spray can and I went crazy with it making sure it was well covered the smoke. He then knocked my door, "Bella he called you in there sweetheart?" He called

I went to open the door and opened it and took in his full composer. He looked tired and run down, he had big dark black bags under his eyes and I couldn't remember the last time I had seen him smile. I hated that I had done this to my father it wasn't fair but I didn't know what I could do now, the damage was done.

I smiled, "Yeah dad got home from school about 4 hour's ago, how was work?" I made our convocation light and breezy.

"Very boring" He replied. Anyways Bella I came up here to ask you if you wanted to order pizza tonight. You probably don't feel like cooking I take it so I thought I'd take plan B and go with take out.

"Sure whatever dad I really don't mind actually I'm going to go to bed, I'm not that hungry." Ok I lied but it was only because I couldn't stand alone time anymore it may give him courage to strike up a convocation.

"Oh, alright sweetheart sleep well, then he headed in the direction of the stairs until he went down them. God I really hated myself, all he wanted was some interaction and I couldn't even give him that. I couldn't count the number of times I had heard him on the phone to Billy at night. Talking about how badly I was doing and how my grade had fallen and simply how I just seemed to give up on life, which I guess I had.

I went to craw into bed I guess I could sleep now, nothing better to do and nothing exciting to look forward too just a couple of new packets of cigarettes.

I closed my eyed until finally sleep took me.

**Alright guys I'm amazing!! you may not think so but I was able to write the fourth chapter in less then like 2 hours. Does Happy Dance. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the third chapter, I'm working on the fifth chapter now so I mayyy get it up tonight but probably not. I'm going to see Harry potter and having my friend over so we'll see no promises.**

**!!!More reviews the better!!!**

**LucasGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angel

Chapter Five

**New Change**

_God, I love you I whispered as I kissed his neck." I love you too Bella... So much." Are you sure about this he asked? He looked nervous but that just made it better, we shared a long kiss that lit me on fire. "Yes, I whispered I'm ready". As we came closer to giving us up to each other we suddenly stoppe,d hearing loud footsteps coming towards us._

I suddenly woke up from the loud ringing of my alarm clock that sat on my bed side table. Sitting up I reached for it and slammed the "off" button. Then I slouched again my headboard. "Wow that was I dream? I finally thought?" It seemed so real. I blushed at the thought of "what" felt so real. I suddenly scrunched my forehead trying to remember his face, but it was impossible he was in the dark I couldn't even match up his voice to any guy I knew.

"Oh well," I thought it was just a dream. I got out of bed then I went to my closet picking out a black miniskirt and a bright neon tank top. I lifted it up to myself to look in the mirror. "Not bad I thought totally screams rebel." I then pulled a green thong out and a black bra and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Opening the curtains and pushed the tap so hot water started to fall from the shower head. I then started removing my clothing letting each drop to the floor; finally I looked at my naked self in the mirror. Searching for any left over scares, the only one I found was the one I had made last night. It was no longer red and angry just a little pink soon it would fade and no one would be the wiser.

I'm not sure why I still cut myself it wasn't like I was hurting so much anymore I guess it just turned into another one of my horrible habits. Finally turning away I got into the shower letting the hot water hit my back. I was in total relaxation when I heard a knock at the door.

"WHAT?! DAD?" I shouted over the water, god I hated it when he did disturbed me during my shower. "Bella" he shouted back,"Cut it out with the attitude! Would you?'

"Ok fine fine!" I replied rolling my eyes "what is it?"

"I'm going out of town to Seattle again I won't be back until later tonight some gangs are getting out of control and they need more cops." I want you to stay at the house after you come home from school! No going out with you're little friends you hear me? His voice was full of authority, he hated who I hung out with he called them a bunch of losers and trouble makers.

Like that stopped me that's what I wanted to hang around with. "Ok dad don't worry I'll be here." "Good ", he shouted on the other side of the door. "If you need me call my cell alright?"

"Don't worry I wont." I guess he left after that because the knocking and the shouting stopped. Not being able to relax anymore I jumped out and dried myself and put on my clothes normally I had to get dressed after Charlie left or he'd so totally pop a vein.

After that I went into the kitchen made myself something eat and finally grabbed my book bag which was kind of pointless I never did my work and headed out the door. The weather was horrible as always but at least it wasn't raining. I got into my truck and started it up and finally hit the road it didn't take me long to get to school. Once I hit the parking lot I looked around for Nicole she was standing waiting for me on the far side of the parking lot I made my way there and parked in an open space.

"ABOUT bloody time !Bella, Jesus! She shouted at me over the roar of my engine."

Sorry made my shower too long what's up I asked as I slide out of my car.

No shit as normal just ready to go home she told me. I like you're hair today I told her.

Thanks babes needed a new color.

As we walked I looked her over Nicole deftly had her own style. Her hair color changed every week it seemed and she had more pierces then I could count on both hands. She had a tattoo on her lower back which I couldn't see now, but I knew was there. And she dressed more shaky then anything else.

After walking a few minutes we finally got to our first period class, Nicole sat in the back of course while I was more up front as I made my way to my desk I saw Mike give me a slide glance. We didn't talk anymore he was part of my past anyways and to be truthfully too much of a goody goody.

"Alright Bella could you please sit down?" Mr. Yates voice broke out. I sat down and played with my nails as he started to cover some pointless topic. Suddenly a note was passed up for me I turned around to look and it was Nicole giving me a clear silent "open it" sign.

In big letters it clearly said, "**Let's skip."** Being completely bored with Mr. Yates I raised my hand. Cutting him off mid sentence he asked very annoyed, "yes Miss Swan.?" I tried to make my face look as sick as possible before I asked if I could please go to the nurse. He didn't waste much time saying yes and sending me off before he returned too his topic as I headed for the door I turned back to Nicole and mouthed bathroom.

As I made my way to the bathroom I remembered probably skipping wasn't the best move, I already had several warnings from the office if I got caught I'd be in deep shit. But I forgot that as I finally got to the green door that had women's bathroom on it. Closing the door behind me I walked over to the last stall this is normally where we sat and smoked close to an open window. We never worried about other girls coming in, this was a well known place for people like us to hang out and normally people didn't like getting mixed up with us. I lit my cigarette and took a few puffs as I looked at the writing on the wall the usual "Jane is a fat bitch." "April stay away from my boyfriend!" Kind of deal was written all over. I didn't understand why girls did it, completely pointless and pathetic

Finally I heard the bathroom door open, "finally!" I shouted behind the door," What took you so long Nicole? I've been waiting for you for almost ten minutes!" I opened the door and stepped out, dropping my cigarette.

"Hello Miss Swan I was expecting you to be here."

My mouth silently hung open mostly because I had been caught red handed and because it wasn't Nicole that I had come face to face with outside the stall no, it was none other then Mrs. Baker, The school's principal.

"Please if you could put out the cigarette and follow me to my office."

She didn't look at all happy with me I moved my foot and stepped on the cigarette and then picked it up slowly placing it in her hand for evidence I guessed.

"Follow me now." He said briskly

As I followed her out the door an over powering act to run came into my mind. Maybe I thought if I ran in the complete opposite direction and ran to my car I'd be off. But looking at the circumstances right now running away would just make it worst. I dragged my feet and kept my head down thinking if Nicole had tipped me off, wouldn't surprise me , truthfully she'd rather save her own ass then mine.

Finally we got to her office and she ushered my inside, and pointed me to sit. Getting behind her desk she picked up her phone and asked me very simply" Where can I reach your father Miss Swan?" _"Lie you fucking ass off."_ I thought. "Um he's out of town right now." I answered "I don't know when he's going to be back." She looked at me for a few minutes it was clear she wasn't going to let this slide. "Wait a minutes Miss Swan let me call the police station." God what a bitch I thought ah well they'll tell her he's out of town she'll leave a message I'll come up with a way to delete it.

"Yes, hello could I please talk to a Mr. Swan? It's regarding his Daughter Isabella Swan?" I watched her as she listened praying for a miracle. "Oh I see out of town."… "Yes very important, will he be back today?" "_No he wont, no he won't I thought_." Suddenly she smiled; "oh he has his cell on him? "Fantastic that would be wonderful thank you so much." She took a piece of paper and wrote down my Charlie's number.

God, I was so dead, so so so dead I felt like killing this women right now it was no hiding it. She wanted to make sure I got in all the trouble possible. I sat back in the chair and tried to think of all that was going to happen when he got this message. Grounded was a given but I didn't have that much of a life outside of school so I mean nothing that big… The cigarettes where going to get me thought. Charlie had no idea I smoked plus the skipping of classes. Yes this punishment was going to suck.

Finally again Mrs. Baker turned to face me, "all Isabella this is what's going to happen." "It's Bella, not Isabella." I responded, I wasn't going to go all soft now. "Alright Bella, as I was saying you will receive out of school suspension for smoking on campus. I think my eyes popped out of my head, out of school god I was so done for. "And also when you return a month worth of detention." Ok the detention I could deal with maybe this would all be ok. "I'm going to call your father now we need to set up a meeting as soon as possible."… "_FUCK"_

She dialed the number and I watched as she listened to the rings. Secretly I prayed he had left his cell phone at home. My pray wasn't answered though when I heard my dad's voice answer.

"Hello Mr. Swan this is Mrs. Baker Isabella's principal."

Yes I'm calling because I have Bella in my office right now.

**Pause**

"yes she was caught smoking and skipping class and this hasn't been the first time she has been doing it."

I could picture my dad perfectly right now in my mind if he was holding anything I'm sure it would have been squished.

**Pause**

"yes she's hear right now would you like to talk to her?"

"_No no oh god no", I thought_

**Pause**

"Oh really, Are you sure? This could be scheduled for tomorrow if you wish?"

**Pause**

"Alright then we will see you in an hour thank you very much Mr. Swan."

"Alright Bella" she said finally turning around again to face me "Your father has decided to met us here in an hour to disgust our meeting and your punishment. Until then I want you to return to your class room. I will be calling Mr. Yates in eight minutes; if you fail to make it to class in that time your punishment will be worst. You will be called down when your father has arrived Miss Swan, you can leave now. She turned away from me then and started typing away on her computer.

As I left her office and made my way to class I felt like throwing up. How could I been so stupid? I knew this could have happened but I decided to go into that bathroom and smoke... If I hadn't been smoking I probably would have gotten off very easily being able to pull off the excuse that I felt like I was going to throw up. I finally reached a long line of lockers and slammed my fist into one of them, _God I thought, how could I have left my life get so out of control._

**He-he cleft hanger! Sorry kids had to stop there. I need some much needed sleep kings island totally drained me of all sleep and also tomorrow I'm hanging with my boyfriend so of course I don't want to sleep until noon. My next chapter will be up tomorrow look forward to it bc it will totally be unexpected for most of you. Hope you enjoyed!!! Please lots of reviews!!!**

**Lucasgirl**

I


	6. Chapter 6

READ READ READ

_**READ READ READ**_

_Lucasgirl Note:_ Hey Everyone! Let me just start off by saying I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hold out on you guys!! I was trying to get on my account earlier and couldn't get on! I tried soo many times and finally I did it, but it was on this account that I expected to get on P. (FYI) I have another account my name on that one is lucasgirl09 and I have one story named "What It Takes To Fall In Love Again" It's a Rose & Emmett love story but NO ONE has bothered to read it or comment it, which is very depressing! Sooo if anyone wants to show me some love please PLEASE take a look at it and let me know what you guys think. It's very different from this one but I have the 2nd chapter ready to go but I don't wanna post it if no one is going to read it.. so please give it a shot. I'll admit the first chapter isn't the best, but the 2nd has a lot more action. I'm just trying to build it up. Anyways, I'm picking up this story again & believe me it's going to be awesome. My brains busy with ton of ideas. So keep reading! And of course COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

Love Lucasgirl

**Finally Chapter SIX**

"**UNEXPECTED"**

I closed the door behind me and let my feet give out from under me, not caring who saw me. What were they going to say the usual?

"Whoa kid bad punishment?"

Please give me a break; like I gave a shit about myself, it was more to do with Charlie… and what I've done to him. I could feel the hot tears itch behind my eyelids, just begging to be let free. But I shut my eyes tighter and pushed them away. This wasn't the place for crying not here, I didn't cry ….I wouldn't allow myself.

Finally after a few minutes of sitting in the pool of my own misery, I got up finally realizing that I had two options here, number one head back to class and face what was coming to me… or two run like hell...

I glanced over my shoulder at her office and then to my right and left, one woman was typing on the computer, completely focused on her task and the other was getting seriously pissed at a copy machine three doors down, Priceless.

I didn't have to think twice about what one I was going to pick, I took off running. I know you aren't supposed to run in school and that would only draw more attention to me, but fuck I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to stay here and take this workshop; if Charlie wanted to talk we could do it away from that bitch. I'm done with school.

I finally busted out of the main door and ran to my car. As I ran I tried to push everything away the drugs, the cutting what I was and who I had become.

I hated myself now and I couldn't fight it anymore. I put the keys in the ignition as soon as I wrenched the door open and hearing the engine roar to life. It didn't take me long to get home and once I was I ran to my room. I broke down finally after months I let it go, "Who the fuck was I?" I grabbed at my hair, feeling the split ends, smelling the smoke on it. Then pulling up my sleeves and seeing the cuts that I had inflicted upon myself. I got up again the tears still pouring down my face. I locked my bedroom door and not even thinking about it, I started to rip everything off my body. I couldn't do this anymore... and that was the simple fact of that matter. I had really screwed up my life and I wanted it back now. I was going to have hell to pay when Charlie realized I had run but I had too, there was no going back. If I was still in that school, I would still be that Bella and I didn't want it anymore. I was done with Nicole; I was done being the kid that lost herself. I wanted "me" back the shy nice girl that once everyone wanted to know. I wanted my Old sweat pants back and my cute tank tops. I wanted my books, I wanted everything back. I didn't care anymore and yes everything I wanted back were all the thing that were covered in him, yes he had killed me but I couldn't kill my family or myself anymore. I grabbed all my rebellious clothing from my opened closet and stuffed them into a trash bag throwing my liter in with them and my cigarettes too. Once everything was in I searched for my old sweats and just grabbed any old shirt. As the fabric moved over my body, I let a little sigh escape. I could feel it all coming back now, it was very slow and painful but I knew that was the right thing to do.

After I was dressed I picked up the black bag and ran with it finally getting downstairs and opening the front door. Letting the cold rain hit me as I walked to the end of the driveway. "Let the rain wash this all away" I thought as I set it on the ground next to the other trash. I'm moving on this is it, kill what he left behind.

Once inside again I did the one thing that I knew I should have done a long time ago...no matter what was going to happen next, no matter the reaction. I knew I had to do it. I grabbed for the phone from the wall and called the one person I needed most…Jacob.

_**Hello again! Yes I know surprising huh? Trust me it gets better. I know the chapter was kinda short.. but I just started back with this whole writing thing and I'm a little tired also. ) let me know what you guys think and if you want me to keep writing ) love Lucasgirl**_


	7. OK WOW GUYS GOOD NEWS

WOW guys

WOW guys! I was not expecting all the reviews! Ok this makes me super happy!! Don't worry the next chapter will be up tonight!! Thanks all and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW!

-Lucagirl09


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"**That Night"**

_**Sorry for the wait everyone, I just really needed to know that people were interested in the development of this story before I continued. My life is so busy these day's that I don't wanna waste time on something no one will read, but I'm so happy that's not the case for the story. Please keep reading and reviewing, gives me a confidence boost )**_

_**XoxoLucasgirlXoxo**_

I lifted the phone to my ear and listened to the dial tone; did I really wanna do this? It had been a year since I'd had any contact with my former best friend Jacob Black and I wasn't complete sure if I had the guts to face up to the fact that I had made a horrible mistake in letting him go…

** Flashback**

**I lay on the bed crying for hours, still not believing that I had been such a fool to believe that Edward had truly loved me, when in reality… he was cheating on me the whole time with her... I didn't want to face the fact that Alice also knew all along and kept it from me for so long, my best friend, or so I thought. I didn't understand... I didn't want too anymore, life was over and I was done trying to keep alive in my own personal hell.**

**Hours passed and eventually Charlie came in, I didn't hear him enter the room or realize his presence, until he started shaking me demanding what was wrong.**

**I couldn't find my voice to talk, the tears we're all that my soul could take eventually though he understood and left me alone to my misery.**

**I'm not sure how many days I laid in that bed; time felt endless but I didn't have the strength to get myself moving ever again. The only thing I can recall of those few days was the endless phone calls, I had told Charlie earlier that I didn't want to talk to anyone, period. So on and off I could hear Charlie's voice traveling up from downstairs explaining to everyone that bothered to call that I refused to talk to anyone or have any visitors.**

**With time the phone stopped ringing, until the night someone refused to accept my no visitor policy.**

………………**..**

"**Bella, Wake up sweetheart... come on." I wasn't expecting the hot hands on me suddenly and my reaction time was slower then normal but I knew who it was, Who else would break into my hour at, I glanced at my alarm clock beside my bed Reading the numbers 4:01am?**

**I then looked up into the face of Jacob Black, it had been a few days since I last saw his face and even looking at him now and I could have sworn he had grown another three inches.**

"**What is it Jake…look I told everyone I didn't want visitors please leave…" My voice was horse and ruff from days of not speaking. I slowly went to turn my back on him until I was roughly pulled back to face him. **

"**Bella…" He whispered softly to me, and he stroked my wet stain cheek softly letting his fingers slide down to my bottom lip. I knew that he already realized that the Cullen's had left and had some idea what had happened by just looking at my face and I hated that. I didn't want him to be able to read me so easily, I grabbed his hand and attempted to push him away from me, I was getting so angry I wanted him gone. I hated being so weak... so open to him of all people.**

"**Fuck off Jake I'm serious", I whispered finally looking right into his eyes. His expression suddenly turned dark and he held my face tighter in his palm.**

"**No Bella, Don't you dare try and start this shit with me." He whispered back strongly. "You need me, I know you do... He may have left Bella..., he continued softly, but I'm never leaving you..."**

**Very suddenly after hearing him speak those words I finally… after days of crying snapped... It didn't take me long to get off my bed and it took a shorter amount of time for Jacob to react to my actions.**

**Once I was face to face with my best friend I finally did the actions and spoke the words that killed him. killed me. And killed us.**

**My right hand raised and I slapped him hard across the right cheek, I knew this action wouldn't make his neck snap or make him to feel any pain, but the action itself would still be in place and I could read it in his expression that he felt it in his heart.**

**I didn't give him time to react to my actions before the words started pouring out of my mouth in the form of poisoness venom.**

"**I FUCKING HATE you Jacob! Why is it so hard to understand that you are not the one for me!? Nor will you ever be!! YES He's gone but no matter what! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO FILL HIS SHOES. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!, I screamed, pushing every hateful word out of my system and pushing them onto him.**

**His reaction to my outburst was something I wasn't expecting, Looking up into his face in fury I realized that he was crying; Tears streamed down his copper skin and I saw his hands formed into tight fists at his side fighting the pain that he was experiencing. Seeing all this should have made me wrap my arms around him and apologize for all the things I had just said… but the words didn't come...**

"**STOP CRYING", I screamed again pushing him with everything I had, this time his body took the blow and he hit my bedroom wall. I followed him and grabbed him face with my hands so I knew he was going to have my full attention. I lifted my lips to his ear and whispered the words I wish I could have told Edward...**

"**You're nothing to me Jacob; I whispered softly in his ear "Nothing... But a stupid teenage boy, I whispered in his ear, "Nothing but a stupid Freak… I don't need you… I DON'T I want you in my life. I'm better off without you. I'm tired of your attempts to make me love you, when are you going to realize that I'm never going too? How could I ever love a monster…?"**

**I leaned away from him then and faced the opposite direction waiting for him to leave… I didn't hear his feet move to my open window and I didn't hear him climb up onto the window... the last and only thing I heard him say until he ran into the darkness and out of my life was a very simple line.**

"**I'm always going to be here Bella... not matter what you feel towards me; I'm always going to love you… Good bye."**

**And that's the last I heard from Jacob black and the first time I had a razor make contact with my skin.**

**End of Flashback**

_**Yes another Cliff hanger! Ha-ha I'm sorry!! I know I'm killing you guys with this! But I needed the full effect and this chapter is already 5 pages on word and I thought it as a good stopping place for now ;) let me know what you guys think! **_

_**Review Review REVIEW**_

_**Lucasgirl**_


End file.
